1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering apparatus and, in particular, to a steering apparatus for a steered vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,347 which issued on Nov. 21, 2006 to Wong et al. discloses helm apparatus for a marine vessel or other vehicle having a steered member such as a rudder. The helm apparatus includes a mechanically rotatable steering device and a sensor which senses angular movement of the steering device when the marine vessel is steered. A communication link to the rudder enables the helm apparatus to monitor the rudder position. A bi-directional stop mechanism is actuated when the helm apparatus determines that the rudder position is beyond starboard or port hard-over thresholds, indicating that the rudder has reached a limit of travel. The helm apparatus can cause the stop mechanism to fully engage the steering device to stop further rotation of the steering device in a first rotational direction, corresponding to rotational movement towards the limit of travel.